


Sweet

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: So apparently I started a Kyung fluff for Valentine’s Day in a notebook that I never use, so I forgot about it and never finished it. But I just found it and finished it up. Now we have a very late sweet short Valentine’s Day fic. Enjoy! -Admin O





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I started a Kyung fluff for Valentine’s Day in a notebook that I never use, so I forgot about it and never finished it. But I just found it and finished it up. Now we have a very late sweet short Valentine’s Day fic. Enjoy! -Admin O

“Kyung!” You called. “Park Kyung!” Your voice only filled the silence of the empty apartment for a moment before being consumed by the darkness. Your shoulders dropped at the realization that you were alone. You quietly pulled the door closed behind you as you entered. The lights flicked on with a resounding click. You balanced on one foot as you took off your shoes and place them neatly aside.

You tugged off your coat as you made your way into the small apartment. All the lights were off and everything was just as you had left it this morning. He really hasn’t come back home yet. Even though it was Valentine’s Day.

You sighed. You knew he was probably really busy with his unending schedules. You also knew that BBC’s meant the world to him. So on this day designated for love, he was probably showering them with all the love they deserved. They worked hard always supporting Block B. You knew that because you were a BBC yourself. But didn’t mean that you weren’t jealous of the people that got to see him today while you waited in your lonely apartment.

You pouted and did the only thing that would make you feel better. You pulled out the cutting board and skillet out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. A little homemade food would for sure put you at ease.

Though you were kind of upset with Kyung, you still made enough army stew for him and you both. He still hadn’t come home by the time you were done eating. It was already 11 p.m. There was only an hour left to this Valentine’s Day but you were spending it as if you were single. You sighed and decided that you would just pack up and head to bed. There’s no point in waiting like this.

You shoved the food containers into the fridge with more force than probably necessary and slammed the door shut. You tried to rationalize your emotions to yourself. You glanced at the huge stuffed bumblebee that sat on top of the box of homemade chocolates on the living room table and rolled your eyes. Was it really so wrong to expect something from your boyfriend? Or were you just being selfish? You had a right to be just a bit disappointed you concluded.

You smacked the doll off the table as you made your way to the bedroom. You flopped face forward into your down comforter and let the softness comfort you. It had been a long day at work and all you wanted to do was have some lovey-dovey time with Kyung.

You weren’t sure when you had fallen asleep but you awoke with a startle when you heard the bedroom door shut none too quietly. You sat straight up and your pounding heart began to slow when your bleary eyes took in the unmistakable smile of Park Kyung. All the fear left your body in a rush as he approached you. However, anger quickly replaced fright.

Kyung watched your eyebrows furrow and immediately realized that he had done something terribly wrong. But he didn’t let it show on his face. If anything his smile only got brighter. “What’s wrong honey?” He cooed as he crawled onto the bed.

You huffed and rolled over so your back faced him. “Babe?” He called and tugged on your shoulder. You shrugged him off and ignored him. “Don’t be like that love.” Kyung said as he shook you a bit. “I’m here now.”

Ah, so he knew what he had done. “I guess you don’t want the cake I bought?” He tried to tempt to you. You continued your silent treatment. He audibly sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Now that was more like it. You finally rolled over and looked up. He wasn’t smiling anymore. He was seriously repenting. Good. It was a moment of silence between the two of you.

“I missed you.” You said when you finally spoke. His eyes widened at the sadness in your voice. You grabbed your phone off the night stand and looked at the time. “It’s not Valentine’s Day anymore.” You mumbled. Kyung pouted before smiling again. You raised an eyebrow at his odd reaction.

He stretched his fingers over you, his fingers twitching. You knew that gesture and immediately move to leave the bed. Before you could rush off, Kyung swung a leg over you and used his weight to pin you down. Right away his fingers were digging into your side, beginning his onslaught of tickling. You squealed and writhed, trying to break free of his hold on you. Kyung wouldn’t let up. You were gasping with tears in the corners of your eyes before he retracted his hands.

Once you caught your breath you shouted, “Dammit Park Kyung! You can’t even let me be mad at you!” He swept downwards and placed a wet kiss to your lips. “I love you honey bee.” Kyung said before kissing you again. “The cake is red velvet.” He added as he hugged you. “With cream cheese frosting?” You asked. “Of course.” He answered. He always knew your favorites. You gave him one last squeeze before sprinting off to the kitchen to retrieve your cake. Though it was late, you were sure the cake would be sweet.


End file.
